Computers have become increasingly commonplace and are oftentimes used to store data that a user of the computer desires to keep private. However, computers can be the target of attacks by malicious programs that can perform a variety of undesirable actions, such as accessing the data that a user desires to keep private. It remains difficult to protect computers against such malicious programs.